Chance encounter
by alphughes123
Summary: They knew they would never truly leave the island-the nightmares told them that. But the thought-they hoped the children wouldn't have to deal with that legacy. They were wrong of course. The island has a way of being people together. People that shouldn't have ever been apart in the first place. (Also includes Ji Yeon)
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit"

Aaron hung up the phone-his boss had just told him that not only did he need to work an extra shift tomorrow, but it was the 8 o'clock shift-the one Clem had. He didn't thinking be able to face her after what he did to her.

Walking down the busy street Aaron felt so lost-so confused. After all those years spent with Clem- his entire life almost-he barely know who he was by himself. He never really liked her to be perfectly honest but they had grown up right across the street

from one another and his Mum thought they would make an adorable couple and he would do anything to make his Mum happy, even if his other mom, Kate wasn't so keen. She had a thing going on with Clems dad, but she wasn't even Aaron's real mum though so what did it matter. So after 15 years of being forced together Aaron asked her out in his senior year. Clem said yes of course- for the same reason Aaron asked her the first place, because it was what was expected of them. And so began their perfect high school sweetheart romance. Everything exactly like in the movies, they were prom king and queen, went on date nights- they even ended up at the same university. No matter they didn't really fit- it was just what they did.

Until last week when there was a massive blowout. He couldn't have told you what starts it- neither could she probably- but he knew it ended with them both crying and him moving out.

As he rushed down the street he didn't see the girl until he bumped into her, and knocked her down in the process."Crap, I'm so sorry miss" reaching his hand towards her. "Thank you, I really should have been looking where I was going" The girl was very beautiful with a petite figure,long dark hair swept back-she looked Asian and her slight accent helped that conclusion but from which part of the large continent she came from he couldn't have told you.

"Are you sure your alright miss?" Aaron asked

"Yes-really I'm perfectly fine" The girl replied

"Good cause I'd hate to hurt a pretty girl like yourself"He said going out on a limb, trying to gauge the reaction

The girl bit her lip and smiled in spite of herself as Aaron let out a small sigh of relief

"Aaron." He said-sticking out his hand.

"Ji Yeon" she replied while shaking it

Aaron knew he was being ridiculous-he'd only just met this girl- but he couldn't quite bring himself to walk away. As if he was... drawn to her. He laughed inwardly at himself. But then she wasn't making any moves to leave either.

"Look I'm sorry if this is a bit, well, a bit forward" he said after a moment or two of awkward silence "but is there any chance you fancy going for a coffee"

Ji Yeon looked slightly startled

"Look sorry that was a stupid question, it was nice mee-"

"No- it's not silly-I'd really like that" she cut him off and Aaron couldn't remember being more pleased.

Kate

"Agh" Kate awoke with start. Next to her Sawyer shifted

"You ok freckles" he groaned

"Mm huh" Kate said between panting.

"What was it this time then" inquired a sleepy Sawyer and to his surprise rather than answering she started laughing.

"What is it. What's so funny about your nightmare, cause no offence but you didn't seem to find it very funny a minute ago"

"Polar bears" Kate managed to say before the laughter turns into tears.

Sawyer snorts once in laughter before pulling her into him and kissing the crown of her head.

"Luckily for you the only polar bears you have to worry about are at the zoo, which I've heard has excellent security"

Kate snickers at that remark "Really? I've heard that it's a bit shit"

"Oi" Sawyer poked her, "Me and Oda Mae have that place locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

"Mmm" Kate agreed, if somewhat sarcastically

They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kate broke it

"Its been 19 years Sawyer-when do you think that the nightmares will stop"

He had no reply but pulled Kate a bit nearer and slowly they fell back into a vaguely restful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want a whole coffee or do you fancy going Dutch?" Aaron asked Ji Yeon

"I'm happy going Dutch" She laughed

###

"So Aaron, tell me about yourself"

"Uh-Born and raised in California, went to Stanstead til I graduated last year and I majored in Politics. What bout you"

Ji Yeon smiled. She loved this easy conversation and thought Aaron was really quite good looking. And although she had only met him 15 minutes ago she felt an inexplicable pull towards him. Like fate, Ji Yeon thought to herself inwardly laughing. She didn't believe in fate, or destiny. Maybe if stuff like that existed she would still have her parents.

"I was born and raised is Seoul, the capital of south Korea,"

"I may look like a dumbass but I do know where Seoul is" interjected Aaron

Ji Yeon just looked at him and carried on. "I went to Dartmouth, just finished up as well, my major was Art History."

"Wow. I know nothing about art whatsoever I'm afraid."

"It was what my mother majored in"

"Ah" Aaron passed the coffee over and Ji Yeon took a long gulp.

"It must be tough, to be away from your family"

"Well, my parents died when I was very young and my grandma raised me, but we've never really gotten on" Ji Yeon said before passing the coffee back.

"I'm sorry- bout your parents"

"It was a long time ago- I never even met my dad, he died before I was born."

They sat for a minute in comfortable silence.

"What about your family Aaron?"

" Not much to tell really. Uh I have two mums..."

"Two?"

"Yeah, I know, how modern of us." His eyes crumpled and he smiled. "Kidding, they're not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Aaron said, backtracking quickly

" I mean, personally I'm very for all that stuff like that, but not me though I'm straight but..."

"Aaron? Calm down, I know what you meant" She smiled

"Sorr, right so anyway, two mum! Well my real mum Claire had really severe postpartum depression so her best friend Kate raised me til I was three-they didn't think mum would recover. But she did" He said, eyes gleaming with pride at his mother overcoming her barriers. "Kate's more like an aunt now, but our houses are all right next to each others. And to Sawyers- who we treat like an uncle but to be honest, he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. Him and Kate sort of have a thing, I've never understood it though."

"And I thought my family was confusing."

Aaron smiled back at Ji Yeon.

"So you want to go out again?"

4 months later

"I'm off over to Claire's, Aaron's bringing his girlfriend over tonight and I'm going to help her get the place ready."

"Aw crap- that's tonight? I think I might have something on."

Kate shot Sawyer the look of death

"I was kidding. Of course I remember- you've only been going on about it all week!"and

"I know, I know" Kate said as she gathered all of her stuff together, "But its a big deal-it's the first time he's brought a girl home since Clem and I just-"

She was cut off by Sawyer planting a soft kiss on her lips, before slowing coming back and leaning his forehead on hers."It will be fine."

"I know but I-"

"It will be fine"

Kate nodded and turned to head out the door.

"Oi Freckles-what'd you say the girls name is"

"I don't know- whenever I asked anything about her he accused me of being an interfering old woman. Claire's had the same"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Odd isn't it. You usually can't stop him from telling Claire anything." Kate's eyes gleamed with some of the old hurt of not being Aaron's primary Caretaker. But she had gotten over that a long time ago.

When they got back from the island it was a slow transition but they taught Aaron that Claire was his Mum, as well as Kate, but made it clear that Claire was his actual Mum. It started off as little things, especially while they were all living at Kate's, but soon they moved into the "compound" as they called it with the three of them living in separate houses on the same plot-with Miles and Lapidus living nearby. Richard swanned off pretty early on but no one really expected him to stay and he still sends a Christmas card most years. When they moved out, Aaron lived with Claire but spent Friday night's with Kate- a tradition that lasted right up until they he went to uni. And they were all round each other's all the time so Aaron saw plenty of both his Mum's, as well as Uncle James, whom despite being more like a father figure than anything else refused to be called anything remotely in the paternal regions. It was a hard adjustment for Kate to make and some moments were harder than most-like when Aaron started calling Kate "Mummy Kate" and Claire "Mum" but Kate knew that that way was what was the right thing to do and more importantly what was right for Aaron.


End file.
